Various methods and apparatuses for deforming webs are disclosed in the patent literature. Patents disclosing such methods include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,344, Busker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,336, Sabee; U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,518, Curro; U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,679, Weber; U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,645, Tanzer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,999, Kamps; U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,965, Beuether, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,696, Schone; U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,955, Meschenmoser; U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,024 B1, Wagner; U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0110442 A1, Rhim; EP 1 440 197 B1, Thordahl; U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,969, Helmfridsson; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0151914 A1, Gerndt; U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,453 B2, Boegli; U.S. Pat. No. 7,423,003, Volpenhein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,072 B2, Engelhart, et al.; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0063454, Chung; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0029694 A1, Cree, et al.; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0224351 A1, Curro, et al.; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0026651 A1, Lee, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,521,588 B2, Stone, et al.; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0201024 A1, Gibson, et al.
However, the search continues for methods and apparatuses that are capable of forming new structures in webs that provide the webs with additional properties. In the case of webs used in absorbent articles, such new structures may include those that provide a single portion of the web with dual, or more, properties (such as improved softness, fluid handling, or other properties) in a predetermined portion of the web. A need also exists for apparatuses that will allow a web to be deformed multiple times while maintaining control over the registration of the deformations in the web. A further need exists for apparatuses that are capable of deforming a web multiple times with an apparatus that has a small footprint on a manufacturing floor.